Kingdom Hearts: New Dream
by edwardcarnby96
Summary: Ventus est revenue à la vie. Avec l'aide de Dingo et Donald, il part combattre les sans coeurs.
1. Chapitre 1: la salle de l'éveil

Dans un endoit sombre, Ventus se reveille et se demande ou il est.

- Ha, où suis-je ?

Une voix retentit:

- Dans la salle de l'Eveil.  
- Où ?  
- Tu es un garçon spécial, ton destin sera épique.  
- Quoi ?  
- Nous allons choisir ta personalitée.

Trois autels apparaissent avec trois armes: une épé , un bouclier et un baton.

Le garçon choisit l' épée. Un petit rayon de lumiere tombe vers le jeune homme. Une lumiere se retentit. Il voit un vitrail au sol.

- Mais c'est moi. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

Soudain des petites ombres apparaissent.

- C'est quoi ces machins ?  
- Bats toi, retentit la voix.

Ven tua les ombres. Une porte apparait.

- Je me demande o cela m ne, dit Ventus.

Il ouvrit et se retrouve sur un autre vitrail. Il voit les images de Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald et Dingo.

- Qui ils sont ?  
- Méfie toi de ton ombre, retentit la voix.  
- Quoi ?

Il regarda derrière lui et voit son ombre sortir du sol. L'ombre se changea en créature noire gigantesque.  
- N'aie pas peur, tu peux surmonter tes frayeurs, bats toi.

Le jeune garçon prit son p e et s' lance. Le monstre plongea sa main dans le sol et lance des attaques ténébreuses sur Ven. Ce dernier monte sur la créature et plante son épee sur la tête du monstre. La créature perdit l' é tombe et voit le monstre s' écraser sur lui.

-AHHHHHHHH !

Soudain, il se reveille ailleurs.

- Ouf ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il se lève et regarde derrière lui. Il voit une grande fille avec des cheveux longs.

- Tu m'as fait peur Alexandra.  
- Ventus, sale feignant.  
- Attend, il y avait ce monstre et... - C'est ça, frangin, n'essaye pas de me faire peur avec ça, j'ai quatre ans plus que toi.

Ventus est perplexe.

KINGDOM HEARTS: NEW DREAM


	2. Chapter 2: le retour de Ventus

Ventus ouvrit les yeux.

Bon sang, où suis-je ?

Il regarda autour de lui et voit des arbres.

Qui est cette fille que j'ai aperçue dans mes rêves ?

Il avança devant lui et voit une tour avec un chapeau pointu au sommet.

Cette tour, c'est …

Il reconnu la tour.

LA TOUR MYSTERIEUSE !

Il entra dans la tour et voit des escaliers en colimaçons.

Je me demande si Maître Yen Sid est là.

Il monte les escaliers et arrive à une salle. Il entre mais il commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Ahh, ma tête, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Il voit des images familières. Ventus les reconnus.

TERRA, AQUA !

Les images de Terra et d'Aqua disparaissent, Ven s'assoie vers un mur et se plonge dans ses pensées. Il se remémore le combat final contre Vanitas qui lui a couté la vie. Il retrouve aussi le souvenir d'Aqua tombé sous les coups de Vanitas. Ventus verse des larmes.

Mes amis, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous sauver.

Ventus se relève et sort de la salle, il regrimpe les escaliers et arriva à une autre salle. En entrant, il a encore son mal de tête. Ce coup-ci, il revoit la jeune fille qu'il a aperçue dans son rêve.

Qui est tu ? demande Ven.

Oh mais quelle question Ven, je pourrai te répondre par : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Mais comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Ventus ?

Je sais tout sur toi.

Sur moi ?

Bien sur, pauvre imbécile, à qui d'autre ?

Arrête de m'insulter.

Tu réponds en plus, pffff, quelle insolence.

FERME-LA !

Ven cours vers la jeune fille mais elle disparait et réapparait derrière lui. Ventus se met dans une colère.

Quelle galanterie, c'est comme ça que tu traites les femmes ? dit la jeune fille.

Tu vas arrêter de me charrier.

Et tu me donne des ordres en plus. Bravo, l'éducation.

TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX !

La jeune fille disparait et Ventus se calme. Il continue à grimper et arrive dans la salle de Yen Sid. Soudain, une lumière apparaît, un homme portant une tenue bleue, un chapeau pointu et une longue barbe se tient devant Ven.

Maître Yen Sid.

Ventus ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment es-tu réveillé ?

Je ne sais pas, je croyais que vous avez la réponse.

Désolé, je ne l'ai pas.

Ventus tomba et se releva.

Savez où je peux trouver la réponse ?

Plus tard, mon garçon, pour le moment, tu dois accomplir une quête.

Une quête ?

Oui, Ventus, pour sauver les mondes, menacés par les ténèbres.

Les ténèbres ?

Oui par des créatures sous le nom de Sans-Cœurs.

Quoi ?

Dix ans sont passés pendant que tu dormais. Les Sans-Cœurs sont des créatures qui viennent des ténèbres pour voler le cœur des gens.

Le cœur des gens ? Comment les battre ?

Tends ta main.

Une lumière retentit et une clé apparaît, ses bouts font un demi cercle.

C'est ma Keyblade ?

Oui Ventus, elle est réapparût pour toi.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre.

Maître Yen Sid, nous sommes là.

Oui, on n'a répondu à votre appel.

Ven se retourne et reconnaît les personnes derrière lui.

Donald, Dingo, dit Ven

Ventus, disent les 2 ensembles.

Donald et Dingo se jettent sur lui, content de le revoir.

Donal, Dingo, vous allez aider Ventus à sauver les mondes.*

Oui, maître, disent Donald et Dingo.

Les 3 sortent et Arrivent au vaisseau gummi.

C'est quoi ce vaisseau ?

Le vaisseau gummi, Ven, dit Donald.

C'est le seul moyen d'atteindre les mondes, dit Dingo.

Le vaisseau décolle et nos 3 héros commencent leur quêtes.


End file.
